Another Daily Lives in Mekameka
by Kirazu Haruka
Summary: Sebuah kehidupan biasa di sekolah yang lebih dari biasa, lima orang murid biasa yang menggemari manga yang sama harus menghadapi kenyataan bahwa hari-hari mereka akan diubah menjadi sangat tidak biasa. Entah kutukan atau berkah? Jawabannya hanya dapat dibentuk oleh mereka sendiri... Dan kenalan-kenalan baru mereka, tentu saja. Warning: OCs, KaiShin, SPOILER MANGA!
1. Prologue: The Introduction

**Disclaimer:** Karakter dari Meitantei Conan dan Magic Kaito adalah kepemilikan Aoyama Gosho. Saya hanyalah seorang fansnya yang dengan seenak jidat meminjam karakternya untuk dinistai sepenuh hati.

**Summary: **Sebuah kehidupan biasa di sekolah yang lebih dari biasa, lima orang murid biasa yang menggemari manga yang sama harus menghadapi kenyataan bahwa hari-hari mereka akan diubah menjadi sangat tidak biasa. Entah kutukan atau berkah? Jawabannya hanya dapat dibentuk oleh mereka sendiri... Dan kenalan-kenalan baru mereka, tentu saja.

**Rating: **Untuk sementara? **T**. Kedepannya tergantung jalannya cerita.

**Pairing: **Yang resmi bakal jadi baru future KaiShin. Yang lain bisa berubah seiring perkembangan cerita.

**Warning:** Shounen-ai menjurus BL. Bahasa campur-aduk. Penistaan karakter. Apdet suka-suka Author. OCs. Full pipa aer. Spoiler komik Conan sampai chapter terbaru. Beware!

**A/N: **Penjelasan OCs hanya pada prolog dan chapter 1, untuk mengenalkan mereka seperti apa. Selanjutnya Gosho Boys (minus Kaito sampai beberapa chapter ke depan) akan mengambil porsi besar.

* * *

**Prologue: The Introduction**

Hari itu merupakan sebuah hari yang cerah di SMA Maju Kena Mundur Kena (atau biasa disingkat oleh murid-muridnya tercinta sebagai Mekameka karena nggak rela diketahui bersekolah di sekolah yang... well, memang sudah oke fasilitas pengajar maupun secara keseluruhan dan bahkan terakreditasi A, tapi... entah orang mabuk mana yang menamai sekolah mereka secara nista begitu), matahari bersinar seakan menyemangati murid-murid di minggu kedua semester satu mereka, burung-burung pun berkicau dengan indahnya.

Saat itu baru saja jam pulang sekolah, dan meskipun seharusnya mereka bisa langsung ngacir keluar dari neraka dunia bernama sekolah menuju warnet, mall, atau bantal serta kasur kesayangan yang tengah menunggu di rumah, sayang sekali beberapa dari mereka harus menunaikan tugas tambahan yang dikenal juga dengan nama ekstrakulikuler, yang terjadwal pada hari Jumat yang indah itu.

Siapapun yang mendesain jadwal mereka sudah sepantasnya dilaknatkan sepenuh hati untuk terjun bebas ke jurang terdalam!

Sekumpulan kecil dari mereka yang bernasib cukup sial untuk memilih kegiatan ekskul yang ditempatkan pada hari Jumat tersebut, terlihat tengah nongkrong di suatu sudut sekolah dimana kemungkinan mereka terlihat cabut kelas lebih minimal (untuk alasan yang bejatnya), bisa ngadem dan ngaso (untuk alasan yang derajatnya lebih naek dikit), serta koneksi wifi kenceng dan ada colokan listrik banyak (alasan utama, bahkan lebih penting daripada janji siswa!). Tempat itu diketahui juga sebagai ruang pojokan di belakang ruang BP yang notabene sangat sepi dikunjungi, dan luasnya lebih dari cukup bagi kelima murid yang secara semena-mena menjadikan tempat itu base camp mereka.

Kelima orang tersebut tampak sedang asyik melakukan kegiatan mereka masing-masing, dimana dua orang asik leptopan, satu orang ngebo, satu orang tengah makan dengan selera menyaingi Monkey D. Luffy, dan satu orang lainnya sedang ngebut mengerjakan (baca: nyontek paksa punya temannya) tugas yang seharusnya sudah dikumpulkannya tadi pagi. Hidup ngaret!

"Oi, Fur." Yang tengah meludesi makanan dengan sepenuh jiwa raga menghentikan makannya untuk memanggil salah satu sohibnya. Yang nengok malah dua. "Yang biru! Kenapa lo nggak ganti nama panggilan sih, susah nih kalau yang nyaut dua!" Pemuda berambut merah ngejreng saos tomat ABC itu ngedumel ke arah cewek berambut hitam sebahu yang barusan ikut nengok dari leptopnya.

Yang didumeli cuma mengangkat bahu cuek. "Nggak ada nama panggilan lain yang lebih gampang. Dan nama yang tertera di kartu pelajar gw nggak cocok buat ke-awesome-an gw, tauk!" Balasnya, mengutip kata khas karakter albino favoritnya yang suka bawa burung kuning kemana-mana di kepala.

'Fur' satu lagi, pemuda kurus berambut biru, hanya menghela nafas dan bangun dari posisi ngebonya.

Nasib punya kenalan nggak waras semua...

"Ada apa, Den?" Memutuskan untuk menyahut demi mengalihkan perhatian pemuda rambut merah itu dari niat memulai ritual perang dunia kesekian ratus lokal yang biasanya melibatkan adu ludah dan desibel suara dengan cewek yang memiliki nama panggilan sama dengannya. Bukan apa-apa sih, cuma mager aja ngedengerinnya.

Dan satu kalimat itu rupanya cukup untuk menarik laptoper kedua dari fokus pada laptopnya untuk menunaikan ngakak jumawa.

"Elaine?" Stress, Elden tanpa sadar menyerukan nama gadis berambut pirang pendek itu dengan mata merah menatap penuh curiga. Apa dia akhirnya jadi gila? Kesambet? Kesurupan?

Sebelum sempat dia mengucapkan jampi-jampi atau mencari air zamzam, yang mengakakinya sudah keburu menarik nafas sambil batuk-batuk. Kebanyakan ketawa. "M, maaf, Den... Hmmppffft." Oke, mungkin dia perlu dibawa ke guru BK...? "Habis, habis, tiap kali Frau memanggilmu begitu, rasanya kayak... kayak.. dia itu pelayan pribadimu yang adalah putra keraton, gitu!"

...

Hening.

Memutuskan kalau kewarasan dan waktu serta keriput otaknya lebih berharga untuk digunakan pada hal lain ketimbang mempertanyakan imajinasi seorang Elaine Dupre, Elden menoleh ke arah Frau yang tampak speechless. Seharusnya dalam satu semester mereka kenalan ini, dia sudah biasa, tapi... Tetap saja, dia masih heran seribu heran kenapa oh kenapa gadis itu bisa menjadi peringkat satu seangkatannya...

Beda jenius dan gila memang tipis.

"Hari ini jadi kan nginep di rumah gw? Nyokap dah setuju?" Tidak memakai kata tante, karena dia memang practically adalah anak angkat dari nyokapnya Frau. Yang ditanya mengangguk pelan, merenggangkan badannya dan menguap sambil memasang kembali kacamata yang tadi diletakkan di sebelahnya. "Iya, tapi katanya kau wajib ke rumahku dulu... Sudah lama sekali kau tidak berkunjung kesana, kan? Ada papa juga. Mereka kangen, katanya."

Tawa ngakak kembali terdengar, kali ini dari oknum Fura#2 yang sempat tercueki.

"Cieh, yang dikangenin. Calon menantu."

"Berisik lo, Fur!" Elden merinding.

"Kalau kategori berisik lo adalah kalimat yang terdiri dari lima kata, gw horor buat tahu kategori diem lo itu gimana."

"Dua kata terakhir tadi itu gak perlu banget deh!"

"Kenapa? Takut ketahuan lo menaruh rasa sama adek angkat lo?"

"Dasar fujo! Gw masih lurus yah!"

"Kalo lo lurus, gw udah lebih tegak dari tiang bendera di Istana Negara tauk."

"DEMI SOMAYNYA BANG JONI, GW GAK GAY!"

Dan argumen yang sempat terhelat pun akhirnya kejadian juga.

Orang terakhir yang sempat terlantarkan dari grup kecil mereka, seorang cewek lainnya yang sedari tadi terfokus pada kerjaan-ngebut-sejamnya, berteriak sambil membanting bolpen dan langsung menyabet buku yang terbuka di hadapannya. "SELESE! Okegwcabutdulubainitipyah!" Sang siswi berambut cokelat sepinggang itu pun langsung cabut ke arah ruang guru.

Frau geleng-geleng kepala, sudah pasrah kalau semua kaum perempuan yang dikenalnya tidak akan ada yang masuk dalam kategori Yamato Nadeshiko.

* * *

Setelah yang bikin peer balik dan tengah tepar sambil mengelusi kepalanya ("Otakku meleleh, meleleh, meleleeeh...") dan Fura tampak sudah bosan dengan argumennya dan sekarang sudah kembali haha-hihi dengan fanfic di laptopnya, mengacangi Elden yang kesal karena dicuekin, Elaine asik karaoke pribadi di laptopnya, dan Frau... hanya tersenyum maklum sambil memandangi mereka, kalem karena udah biasa.

Dan sedikit bergidik, karena dia bisa terbiasa dengan kejadian semacam ini...

"Guys, udah jam 3. Ekskul, yuk." Berkata mengingatkan dengan nada kekakakan (karena notabene dia yang paling waras di tengah grup penuh kesedengan ini) sambil membereskan tasnya, membuat keempat orang temannya mengerang penuh kemageran. "Haruka, kau nggak lupa bawa celemek dan duit buat bahan ekskul Tata Boga, kan?"

Yang dipanggil mengangguk, bangkit dari pose elus-kepala-penuh-penderitaannya, sambil mengeluarkan barang yang dimaksud. "Yoi."

"Mampus, gw lupa kalau hari ini tes sabuk! Cabut dulu yah!" Fura sendiri sudah langsung menghilang ke arah lapangan indoor sekolah, dimana ekskul Taekwon Do-nya diadakan. Takut dihukum lari keliling lapangan lima puluh kali. Elden, yang baru sadar omongannya beneran dicuekin sampai akhir, sweatdropped sambil mengeluarkan seragam basketnya. "Gw ganti baju dulu, kalian cabut aja. Sampai ketemu minggu depan—Ah, Fur, nanti tunggu gw di gerbang aja kayak biasa." Adik-angkat-beda-delapan-bulan-nya itu hanya mengangguk sambil tersenyum.

Gadis yang tersisa menutup laptop, sedikit cemberut karena sesi karaokeannya terganggu, namun segera cerah lagi karena artinya ekskul Falconry yang dia senangi akan dimulai. Apa kabar elangnya tersayang yang dititipkan sedari pagi, ya?

Bagaimana sebuah sekolah negeri standar di pinggiran Jabodetabek bisa memiliki ekskul se-aristokrat _Falconry_, biarkanlah itu menjadi misteri Ilahi.

"Yowes, sampe minggu depan, guys!" Haruka melambaikan tangan salam perpisahan, yang disertai anggukan dari sisa teman se-base camp-nya. Dan mereka pun mencar ke arah ruang ekskul masing-masing.

Tanpa mengetahui bahwa mulai minggu depan yang mereka janjikan, kehidupan mereka yang tidak normal akan berubah menjadi lebih tidak normal lagi.

* * *

_Bersambung ke chapter 1_


	2. Chapter 1: A New Beginning?

**Disclaimer:** Karakter dari Meitantei Conan dan Magic Kaito adalah kepemilikan Aoyama Gosho. Saya hanyalah seorang fansnya yang dengan seenak jidat meminjam karakternya untuk dinistai sepenuh hati.

**Summary: **Sebuah kehidupan biasa di sekolah yang lebih dari biasa, lima orang murid biasa yang menggemari manga yang sama harus menghadapi kenyataan bahwa hari-hari mereka akan diubah menjadi sangat tidak biasa. Entah kutukan atau berkah? Jawabannya hanya dapat dibentuk oleh mereka sendiri... Dan kenalan-kenalan baru mereka, tentu saja.

**Rating: **Untuk sementara? **T**. Kedepannya tergantung jalannya cerita.

**Pairing: **Yang resmi bakal jadi baru future KaiShin. Yang lain bisa berubah seiring perkembangan cerita.

**Warning:** Masih shounen-ai menjurus BL. Bahasa campur-aduk. Penistaan karakter. Apdet suka-suka Author. OCs. Full pipa aer. Spoiler komik Conan sampai chapter terbaru. Beware!

**A/N: **Penjelasan OCs hanya pada prolog dan chapter 1, untuk mengenalkan mereka seperti apa. Selanjutnya Gosho Boys (minus Kaito sampai beberapa chapter ke depan) akan mengambil porsi besar.

* * *

**Chapter 1: A New... Beginning?**

.

.

.

"Pagi semuaa!"

Tepat 3 menit sebelum bel masuk sekolah dikumandangkan, kelima orang yang sudah terbiasa nyaris telat bareng-bareng itu terlihat berkerumun di depan pintu masuk gedung sekolah. Ritual harian mereka yang tidak sadar mulai dilakukan setelah hampir 3 bulan nongkrong bareng di pojokan ruang BP, dan berlanjut sampai sekarang. Biasanya setelah berkumpul semua, baru mereka jalan ke kelas bareng-bareng. Beruntung ada kursi tempat para penjemput/orangtua menunggu, kalau tidak bisa pegal-pegal seharian mereka.

"... Lo ketiduran lagi ya, El." Pernyataan, bukan pertanyaan, dikeluarkan dari mulut seorang Fura. Yang hanya dibalas dengan 'ehe' singkat dari yang bersangkutan. Ketiga orang lainnya tampak terlihat maklum dan sudah jalan ke kelas duluan, tahu kalau dua orang sisanya akan segera menyusul.

"Maaf, habisnya mimpiku enak banget... Masa aku mimpi kalau karakter-karakter dari Meitantei Conan pada pindahan ke sekolah kita." Cerita Elaine dengan sangat ceria setelah menyusul sisa geng-dadakannya, membuat keempat manusia itu sweatdropped berjamaah.

Elden yang sudah biasa mengambil peran _tsukkomi_ sejati di antara para _boke _itupun mengambil alih. "Mimpimu aneh banget, dan ngarep sumpah. Sekolah terpencil gini, yakali mereka pindah kesini..."

Frau yang mendengar kakaknya hanya berkomentar mengenai kemustahilan para karakter_ fiktif _itu pindah ke sekolah mereka, bukannya menimpali kemustahilan eksistensi mereka lebih dulu, hanya tersenyum tipis.

Derita mereka fans Detective Conan semua...

Yah, semua kecuali Haruka, yang dengan segenap jiwa baru saja berhasil dicekoki seminggu lalu oleh Fura untuk membaca komik tersebut secara digital mulai dari chapter pertama. Edan aja, chapternya kan udah sampai 850++... Pantes aja Haruka sering nguap, pasti dia begadang buat ngabisin scanlation yang secara semena-mena dan seedan-edannya diberikan oleh gadis fujo satu itu.

"Eh eh Ruk, udah sampe chapter berapa?" Pemudi yang baru saja dinarasikan oleh pemuda biru itu terlihat tampak antusias bertanya pada korbannya. Yang ditanya hanya menguap, sambil menggumamkan "-pas KID jadi Sera-" dengan sangat tidak jelas dan herannya dapat ditangkap oleh sohibnya. "Berjuang, tinggal beberapa puluh chapter lagi~"

Elden yang mendengar, cuma bisa tepok jidat. Beberapa puluh, _tinggal_?

"Chapter yang baru belum nongol lagi ya? Habis si... Si _itu _nongol_._" Frau bertanya pada Fura, memelankan suaranya dan dengan tidak menyebutkan nama langsung, demi keselamatan dirinya dari ngespoiler Haruka. Gadis satu itu sangat seram kalau keburu dispoiler sebelum dia baca sendiri, sih.

Korban terakhir tentu saja Elden, nyaris digantung di atas tiang bendera setelah dikejar-kejar dengan penggaris besi kalau saja yang bersangkutan tidak keburu ngibrit manjat pohon palem yang tumbuh subur di pinggiran jalan menuju sekolah mereka.

Fura mendecak, menggeleng sambil cemberut. "Belum... Mana KID terakhir nongol chapter 864... Aaaah, kapan mereka kerjasama lagi! Terakhir KID bantuin Conan nyamar jadi Shiho, udah beberapa puluh chapter lalu... Awal chapter 800-an, kalau nggak salah." Suaranya pelan sambil melirik anti-spoiler berjalan yang tengah asyik berbincang dengan Elaine.

"Bagian dimana dia seenaknya nyuruh KID nyamar dan menghadapi Bourbon yang nodongin pistol ke dia di gerbong kereta terpisah yang penuh dengan bahan peledak?" Frau memastikan, sambil berbisik tentunya. Dia memang tidak ada preferensi khusus dengan karakter Conan, tapi keputusan seenaknya itu rasanya.. Nggak sebanding sama pertukarannya dengan Conan ngelepas KID.

Elaine mendecak pelan setelah mengakhiri percakapannya dengan Haruka, senyum kecilnya berubah jadi cemberut. "Aku mulai nggak suka sama Conan, pembunuhan kok dijadikan taruhan dan makin lama makin ga ada simpatinya... Ingat kan, pas Sera pertama kali ketemu Heiji?"

Dalam diam, semua mengangguk setuju mau nggak mau. Resiko series kelamaan jalan dan musti nyari ide terus kayaknya... Kasian Gosho.

Seakan untuk menyelamatkan mereka dari diskusi Detektif Conan lebih lanjut yang bisa memakan waktu lima jam lebih, bel masuk pun berbunyi.

"Geh! Jam pelajaran pertama kan Mat... Fur yang cewek! Buruan, ntar pak Albert ngasih 5 soal neraka lagi! Kelas kita kan di lante 2!" Elden langsung menarik Fura dan menggeret siswi malang itu ke kelas. "E, eh, tunggu- Oh iya... Lo dah bikin peer? Gw belom nih, ehehe." "PEER APAAN?! MAMPUS GUEH!"

Dan kepanikan Elden yang masih menggeret Fura pun hilang ditelan belasan siswa lainnya yang juga berlarian ke kelas yang sama.

"Kelas kita kan di lantai 2 semua... Bedanya cuma IPA, IPS, sama Bahasa..." Haruka yang swt dan baru aja mau 'cie'-in mereka, keinget kalau jam pertama kelasnya dan Frau itu... Fisika.

Ngek.

Elaine yang ada di kelas Bahasa sendiri dan jam pertamanya adalah Bahasa Inggris hanya bisa nyengir dan berjalan santai mengikuti arah Haruka dan Frau yang sudah ngibrit duluan. Punya Ma'am yang woles itu asyik, kawan.

Dan ritual harian mereka pun dimulai, seiring dengan bel yang perlahan menjadi senyap setelah menunaikan tugasnya.

* * *

.

.

Di kelas IPS...

"Loh? Belom dateng, tumben..." Pemuda berambut merah itu menaikkan alis, sementara Fura sudah keburu lenggang kangkung masuk ke kelas mereka. Sekilas info, berhubung sekolah mereka kecil (baru saja dibuka, mereka angkatan pertama jadi belum ada kelas 3), jadi bagian IPA, IPS, dan Bahasa hanya ada satu kelas...

"Asik dong! Eh Valente, pinjem peer Matmu, gw belum bikin! Ntar gw traktir makan siang!" Dengan semena-mena Fura menerjang meja salah satu teman sekelasnya yang langsung protes tapi bukunya udah keburu dicopet. Dan begitu ingat kalau dia juga belom bikin peer, dengan kecepatan Devil Bat Ghost Elden langsung mengeluarkan buku peernya dan ikutan nebeng nyalin.

"Lo ikutan nyalin, lo yang nraktir dia."

"Enak aja! Duit jajan gw udah nipis nih!"

"Salah ndiri ke warnet terus! Ambil paket kek!"

"Kalo gw harus balik dan masih sisa paketnya sayang dong! Paketan itu nggak enak!"

"Dasar kurang pengalaman, makanya belajar dong dari gue."

"Berisik! Udah cepetan salin gak usah banyak bacot, bentar lagi pak Albert masuk nih!"

Teman sekelas mereka hanya bisa memandang dengan kalem, sudah maklum akan duo debat yang sudah berkenalan selama dua semester itu.

Siapapun yang bilang mereka kayak suami istri yang sudah berumah tangga akan mendapat hadiah bogem mentah dan kursi melayang ke muka secara gratis tanpa perlu uang muka.

5 menit setelah insiden contek-contekan dijalankan, salah satu murid pengikut aliran sesat (baca: laskar pencontek peer) berlari masuk menerjang pintu kelas... yang memang sudah terbuka lebar. "Pak Albert dateng! Pak Albert dateng!" bagaikan burung beo yang bertugas sebagai alarm mereka. Alhasil murid-murid yang lagi baca komik atau lagi nyontek peer atau maen game hasil selundupan kalang kabut balik ke meja mereka masing-masing dan menyembunyikan barang-barang anti-stress itu di tempat penyimpanan masing-masing.

Tidak sampai 10 detik, pak Albert pun datang melenggang masuk sambil membawa buku cetak Mat mereka. Guru Mat yang juga adalah wali kelas 11 IPS itu mengedarkan pandang ke arah kelas yang menjadi tanggung jawabnya, tali rafia di pinggang siap diikatkan untuk mereka yang tidak pakai ikat pinggang.

Sebagai bandar jasa penyewa ikat pinggang, Valente yang tadi dicontek peernya sama Fura dan Elden cuma bisa nyengir kemenangan dalam hati. Lumayan, laris bak kacang goreng dan nambahin uang jajan.

Mendapati tidak adanya korban di minggu kedua hari wajib pakai seragam nasional itu, pak Albert mengangguk puas. Mungkin dikiranya kalau murid-muridnya sudah mulai disiplin, padahal nyatanya... Ketua kelas pun berdiri diikuti anak-anak sekelas, dan serempak mengucapkan selamat pagi pada wali kelas mereka seperti tentara.

"Yak, anak-anak, selamat pagi." Ucap pak Albert setelah semuanya duduk kembali dengan tertib. Fura yang sudah kebiasa multitasking langsung duduk di pojokan (karena memang tempat duduknya poreperalone sendiri deket jendela. Tiap kelas terdiri dari 30 meja dan kursi yang dibagi 5 baris, dan kelas IPS cuma kebagian 26 murid jadi dia mojoque sendiri. Elden duduk pas di depannya.) dan langsung ngebuka laptop (demi mengikuti perkembangan teknologi, sekolah mereka memperbolehkan penggunaan laptop layaknya orang sudah kuliah.) demi melanjutkan bacaan fanfic ES21 yang akhir-akhir ini sedang digilainya (dan resikonya ya... penyalahgunaan kayak gini).

Selama nilai tidak merah, pak Albert cuek sih. Pak Albert FTW!

Tapi sedihnya pak Albert doang.

Dehaman dilancarkan dari sang guru Mat ketika kelas mulai berbisik-bisik heboh mendadak. Elden yang tadinya sudah siap merebahkan kepala di atas meja menaikkan alisnya. Ada apaan nih? Dia menoleh Fura yang langsung meng-'SSSHHH' dia. Yeh dasar ga bisa diganggu nih fujo satu kalau udah baca penpik...

"Anak-anak, hari ini kita kedatangan teman baru. Dia baru datang dari Jepang, dan akan memulai tahun keduanya disini karena alasan keluarga." Bisik-bisiknya makin heboh, bahkan 'waow wiuw' sudah terdengar dimana-mana.

Elden memperhatikan pintu kelas, kesal kenapa pintunya nggak dari kaca dan kenapa kelasnya pake AC. Kan jadi nggak keliatan muridnya ada di luar apa nggak!

Fura masih membaca penpik sambil cekikikan sendiri kayak kuntilanak.

"Untuk yang khawatir apa dia bisa diajak berkomunikasi, jangan cemas. Dia sudah mempelajari bahasa Indonesia terlebih dahulu walau masih kaku. Jadi jangan pakai bahasa gaul, ya." _All the more reason to, sir_. "Pakai bahasa Inggris juga bisa, dan kalau ada yang bisa bahasa Jepang lebih bagus lagi." Lirikan pada Elden dan Fura. Yang berambut merah naikin alis begitu sadar dilirik, yang berambut hitam masih sibuk sendiri. Suka anime bukan berarti bisa bahasa Jepang, pak.

Pak Albert menengok ke arah pintu kelas, sambil berseru dengan suara agak keras biar bisa menembus pintu kayu. "Yak, kau bisa masuk dan memperkenalkan diri sekarang. Tenang, anak-anak kelas saya nggak ada yang rabies kok."

... Jadi bisa gigit dong.

Pintu kelas pun terbuka dengan suara berderit tanda kurang diminyaki, dan masuklah seseorang yang terlihat sudah memakai seragam nasional khusus sekolah mereka. Dan rapi, pula. Rambutnya hitam kayak model iklan Lifebuoy, dan matanya berwarna biru... Sebiru matanya Chris Pine. Elden naik satu alis. Lagi.

"Fur."

Usaha Elden menarik perhatian Fura dibalas dengan tepisan kesal di tangan.

Murid baru itu berdiri di dekat pak Albert, menganggukkan kepalanya sejenak sebagai salam awal. "Salam kenal semuanya, saya baru pindah dari Jepang, tepatnya dari kota Beika," jelasnya, tampak percaya diri walau dengan bahasa Indonesia yang kaku. Alis Elden naik dua-duanya. Nih makhluk bercanda kan? Satu toelan lagi untuk Fura, yang masih setia dengan fanficnya. Toyoran balasannya kali ini di kepala. Murid-murid lainnya memperhatikan dan menyimak dengan serius, lebih serius daripada menyimak pelajaran Sejarah. Kayak nontonin hewan baru di kebun binatang.

Murid baru itu mengambil spidol, lalu menulis namanya dengan huruf latin di papan tulis. Di setiap gerakan yang dilakukannya, mata pemuda tujuh belasan yang mengamatinya itu semakin membulat.

Elden mengeluarkan suara seperti kucing kejepit pintu begitu nama murid tersebut sudah lengkap tertera, lalu dengan segenap tenaga noyor kepala Fura. Dibalas dengan jitakan sepenuh hati.

Pemuda yang sudah selesai menulis itu melanjutkan dengan kalem, walau matanya tampak memperhatikan aksi toyor-toyoran mereka dengan tertarik. Frustasi, Elden nginjek. "SAKIT DODOL! Apaan sih! Lagi asik tau!" Balas mendesis kesal, Fura akhirnya noleh juga. Tentu saja setelah bales menginjek maknyus kaki Elden dengan sepenuh hati.

Dan dia mematung.

"Saya baru pindah dari SMA Teitan, perkenalkan nama saya Shinichi Kudo. Semoga dalam waktu yang singkat ini, kita bisa berinteraksi dengan baik." Senyum formal Pepsodent. "_Yoroshiku._" Diakhiri dengan kalimat penutup dalam bahasa Jepang.

Sedetik kemudian, suara dua kursi gedubrakan pun terdengar keras di kelas IPS seiring dengan jatuhnya kedua pemilik.

* * *

.

.

Sementara itu, di kelas IPA...

Haruka dan Frau tampak berleha-leha di tengah kegempitaan kelas yang hepi karena gurunya telat 15 menit. Walaupun hal tersebut sangat tidak wajar bagi guru mereka yang terkenal sangat tepat waktu sekali dan selalu menutup pintu bagi yang datang telat. Walau bisa disogok dengan sepotong kue, makanya sekarang sedang ada pesta kue dadakan di kelas mereka.

Jika kau menghitung jumlah kuenya, kau bisa mengetahui kalau lebih dari separuh kelas terbiasa mendapat salam pagi hari dari pintu yang digebrak di depan muka.

Haruka yang tengah berbagi kue gratisan dari teman-teman yang tidak suka manis tapi terlanjur bawa kue dengan Frau, mengunyah nikmat kue keju manis yang bisa dibeli dengan harga gocengan di kantin seberang koperasi. Saking kenalnya mereka dengan penghuni kelas IPA, bahkan mereka melakukan promosi sekarang. Beli sepuluh gratis satu.

Khusus untuk kelas IPA saja. Kurang murah hati apa lagi?

"Tumben bu Sri nggak dateng tepat waktu. Sakit kali ya? Atau macet?" Menghabiskan potongan terakhirnya, menoleh ke arah Frau yang masih memakan kue blueberrynya. Yang ditanya hanya tersenyum sambil membalas. "Semoga saja beliau tidak sakit." Haruka yang mendengar respon polos itu cuma bisa bengong. Anak ini baek banget sih...

Suara derap yang diikuti dengan keberisikan di luar sontak membuat anak-anak buru-buru menyembunyikan kue yang tengah mereka makan. Di mulut. Keberisikan anak IPA yang notabene penghuninya hanya 21 orang itu pun langsung terhenti. Digantikan dengan bunyi kunyahan dan batuk-batuk anak yang keselek.

Frau dan Haruka yang memang duduk sebelahan dan sudah dari tadi berada di posisi mereka (kursi paling depan mojok dekat pintu), tenang-tenang saja sambil menenggak Aqua dari botol minum.

Terima kasih kepada skill menelan bulat-bulat yang dimiliki keduanya.

_Kasihan lambung mereka_.

"KALIAN BERDUA, BERHENTI BERDEBAT ATAU SAYA STAPLES MULUT KALIAN." Suara bu Sri yang khas menggema di pintu masuk kelas, dengan efektif mengagetkan seisi kelas IPA dan menghentikan kericuhan yang ada di luar. Dan Frau yakin banget kalau bu Sri tengah memperlihatkan staples raksasa andalannya yang biasa dipakai buat nyatuin 5 jurnal sains sekaligus, kedengeran bunyi ceklek soalnya. Samar dia bisa mendengar suara menelan ludah saking sunyinya.

Dengan wajah puas bu Sri masuk ke kelas, tidak mempedulikan pandangan horor anak-anak yang baru satu minggu beradaptasi diajar sang guru dan diam-diam berkontemplasi apa yang harus dilakukan seandainya wali kelas mereka di tahun kedua ini diam-diam adalah serial killer. "Kita kedatangan dua murid baru, anak-anak. Mereka baru ditransfer kesini dari Jepang, kelas IPA dan Bahasa juga kebagian." _Brugh_, efek suara buku Fisika bahan ajar mereka diletakkan di meja membuat beberapa anak melotot.

Itu bahan ajar atau senjata buat bunuh orang yak?

Frau diam-diam mencatat untuk meneliti seberapa berat buku itu nantinya. Lumayan, untuk berjaga-jaga. Haruka mukanya udah horor sendiri. Maklum, dia anak transferan dari SMP lain dan selama tahun ajaran pertama belum pernah diajar guru Fisika nyentrik ini.

Mata bu Sri yang setajam burung elang langsung menghardik ke arah pintu masuk yang masih terbuka. "Kalian tunggu apa lagi? Cepat masuk! Perkenalkan diri kalian dan duduk! Saya tidak suka membuang-buang waktu yang seharusnya bisa digunakan untuk mengajarkan hal-hal yang berguna bagi anak-anak didik saya."

Tanpa ba-bi-bu murid-murid baru itu langsung masuk, yang langsung membuat murid-murid cewek pada narik napas saking mereka ganteng, dan murid cowok mengerang karena mereka dapat saingan baru. Satu orang pemuda berkulit gelap berambut hitam yang masuk dengan tergesa, disusul dengan pemuda blasteran berambut cokelat muda yang memasuki kelas dengan elegan.

Haruka cuma bisa bengong doang ngeliat kelasnya kedatengan dua bishounen ganteng yang kalau dicrossdress kayaknya bisa lebih cantik dari semua cewek yang ada di sekolah Mekameka. Frau naikin alis.

Salah satu dari mereka yang berambut cokelat berdeham, sebelum tersenyum penuh percaya diri. "Sebelumnya, saya ingin meminta maaf atas perilaku, ah.. Kenalan saya yang tidak begitu beradab," ... Nih orang bahasanya sopan bener euy... Maklum sih, katanya dari Jepang kan yah. Menghiraukan death glare dari cowok kulit sawo kematengan di sampingnya, pemuda itu terlihat merogoh sakunya, dan membuka... Jam saku berantai? "Pada tahun 2014 AD, hari ke 28 pada bulan Mei... Tepatnya pada pukul 7 lebih 17 menit 30 detik 14 milidetik Waktu Indonesia bagian Barat, dua orang murid transfer dari Ekoda High dan Kaihou High School, _respectively, _tiba di SMA Maju Kena Mundur Kena atau yang juga dapat disebut dengan Mekameka yang terletak di Jawa Barat, Indonesia."

Bola lampu imajiner muncul di atas kepala Frau, sementara Haruka bingung kenapa murid transfer bule di depan detil banget sampe ke milidetiknya. Dan kenapa pake jam saku, memangnya dia kelinci putih dari Alice in Wonderland?

Oh ya, aksen pada satu kata nginggris itu... British?

"Ah." Frau yang tampaknya menyadari sesuatu, langsung mencatat diam-diam di notebooknya. Haruka menatapnya bingung. "Kenapa, Fur?" "Nggak, ini... Kau siapkan diri saja, Haruka. Mungkin cuma cosplayer... Atau fanatik..." Dia menggumam. Haruka tambah bingung.

"Perkenalanmu terlalu lama, tahu!" Pemuda di sebelahnya protes, menyebabkan tanda cetik imajiner nongol di dahi sang bule. "Well, kalau begitu, silahkan kau saja yang melanjutkan." Dia kalem menjawab.

"Okay! Namaku Hattori- maksudku Heiji Hattori, asal dari Osaka, Jepang. Pemuda yang terlalu perfeksionis di sebelahku ini bernama Saguru Hakuba, dia sebelumnya pindah dari Inggris, ke Jepang, lalu ikut ke Indonesia." Heiji nunjuk Saguru pake jempol.

Dan kalau aksen Jepang pakai Kansai-ben itu aneh, coba dengar kalimat baku Indonesia dengan Kansai-ben...

Frau mencoret kata 'cosplayer fanatik' dari bukunya, dan Haruka mangap sampai dagunya jatoh ke tanah. Dan refleks, tentu saja, berteriak. Tentu saja itu merupakan hal normal dan sangat manusiawi untuk dilakukan di kala melihat karakter fiktif yang menggentayangi kepalamu selama seminggu terakhir ini berakhir sungguhan ada di depan mata.

"EEEEEEEEHHH!? KOK MEREKA BISA A-"

_Jduk!_

"SAKIT, FURA BEGO! KENAPA LOE NENDANG KAKI GUE!"

Kedua murid pindahan pun sweatdropped berjamaah melihat keramaian yang tadi mereka sebabkan berpindah ke dua murid yang dimana salah satunya terlihat siap gontok-gontokan.

* * *

.

.

Akhirnya, di kelas Bahasa yang tentram damai sunyi senyap...

Setelah selesai nemplok di tempat bertenggernya di kelas yang hanya berisi 15 orang itu, Elaine mengeluarkan laptopnya lagi dan dengan asyik langsung melanjutkan karaoke pribadinya. Ma'amnya belum datang, jadi dia santai saja. Sisa teman sekelasnya yang berada di dalam ruangan hanya memperhatikan dengan tertarik, habis suaranya lucu. Seperti Alvin the Chipmunks atau Kiki dan Koko. Bahkan beberapa diam-diam merekam untuk dipamerkan pada teman-teman mereka.

Usaha Haruka untuk menyuruh Elaine mulai menagih royalti atas rekaman karaoke solo randomnya tidak begitu berjalan dengan baik, rupanya.

Tidak berapa lama, karaoke Elaine disela oleh suara pintu yang terbuka. Lagi-lagi karena suara berderit. Sepertinya sekolah mereka sedang ada penghematan pemolesan minyak.. "Yak, Elaine, karaokenya dilanjutkan nanti saja ya. Anak-anak, duduk di tempat. Tidak ada yang akan masuk lagi kan?" Seperti dikasih tanda, beberapa orang siswa langsung masuk dengan kegesitan layaknya belut kali dan duduk di tempat mereka masing-masing dengan manis. "... Ya, sepertinya kalian yang terakhir. _Alright class, we've got a new student joining us this morning_!"

Elaine yang sudah meng-hibernate laptopnya langsung siaga. Apakah mimpinya akan jadi kenyataan?

Seorang Masumi Sera melangkah masuk.

Dan seorang Elaine liar pun loncat dari kursinya, melakukan tackle dadakan ke arah gadis yang baru saja mau memperkenalkan dirinya itu.

_Gubrak!_

"UWAAH!"

Suara jeritan kaget Sera yang diiringi dengan gedubrakan jatuh langsung mengisi keheningan kelas yang seisinya jawdrop semua melihat Elaine yang tingkahnya memang tidak bisa diprediksi, tapi mentackle seorang murid baru sampai jatoh? Elaine ada apa denganmu Elaine.

Pelaku penabrak hanya sumringah lalu duduk sambil ngebantu Sera duduk juga. Semuanya bengong heran melihat keceriaan di luar kewajaran gadis 16 tahun tersebut.

Yang dilihat hanya menggosokkan pipinya secara over-afeksional dan dengan kegembiraan berlebih. "Akhirnyaaaa~~ Murid tambahan! Kelas kita akan lebih ramai, nggak kayak kuburan disko lagi~~"

Jangan tanya kuburan disko itu apaan.

Kenapa Sera tidak bereaksi dengan Jet Kunee Do-nya atas terjangan Elaine sebagai refleks, hal itu menjadi sebuah misteri. Mungkin karena dia menyangka di sebuah negara yang notabene tidak ada yang mengenalnya, dia akan aman-aman saja. Sepertinya praduganya salah besar.

Sekarang dia hanya bisa memandang takjub akan eksistensi manusia di hadapannya ini.

"Ehem." Ma'am mereka tampak sudah mendapatkan kembali kesadarannya, lalu dengan lembut menarik Elaine lepas dari siswi baru tersebut. "Elaine, antusiasmemu sangat dihargai, tapi biarkan murid baru ini memperkenalkan diri dulu, ya?" Yang ditarik hanya mengangguk sambil tersenyum, lalu duduk kembali di kursinya dengan manis.

Sera berkedip satu-dua kali, sebelum merapikan roknya dan dasinya. Lalu tersenyum cerah. Sepertinya dia sudah mendapatkan kembali kewarasannya. "Terima kasih atas sambutannya, Elaine-chan~" Bahasa Indonesianya supel sekali. "Namaku Sera Masumi, baru saja pindah dari SMA Teitan di Jepang! Salam kenal, semua!" Tanda peace dan kerlingan mata.

Mata Elaine yang tadinya sudah berbinar sekarang sudah mengalahkan sinar matahari. Lalu dengan cengiran yang tidak kalah silaunya, dia mengangguk semangat. Bersama teman-teman lain yang sudah tahu akan keriaan gadis itu, dia menyambut balik.

"Salam kenal, Sera-chan~!"

* * *

.

_10.__00__ A.M WIB_

_Jam istirahat pertama_

.

"Oke guys, lapor."

Pada jam istirahat yang biasanya diisi dengan cengkrama fangirling-fanboyingan atau sharing data yang didapat sebagai ritual harian geng belakang ruang BP, kali ini hanya keheningan yang didapat setelah mereka berlima dengan kecepatan _Warp 5 _langsung cabut dan bercokol seakan-akan tempat nongkrong mereka adalah tempat perlindungan dari bom atom. Dan suara serak Elden memulai pembicaraan setelah mengetahui kalau ternyata di kelas temannya yang lain juga ada murid baru yang mereka tahu semua.

"Sera-chan ada di kelas aku~" Elaine dengan ceria melaporkan lengkap dengan posisi hormat-grak setengah badan, masih bisa terlihat gembira meskipun keempat temannya terlihat seperti baru saja menyaksikan alien turun ke bumi (...mirip. Hampir). "Dia sama cerianya kayak di komik, dan sama maskulinnya. Sekarang dia duduk di depan aku jadi nggak perlu khawatir aku diamati diam-diam secara langsung sama dia. Oh iya, tadi aku keceplosan terus tackle dia di depan kelas pas dia masuk sih..." Elaine pasang watados.

Elden mengerang sambil mengusap muka dengan kedua tangan, lalu nengok ke Frau dan Haruka.

Tersenyum pasrah ke arah kakaknya seakan mencoba menenangkan, Frau menjawab karena Haruka lagi asik ngeliatin Fura yang terlihat sibuk sama laptopnya. "Heiji dan... surprisingly Hakuba. Mereka tampak langsung bertengkar bahkan sebelum sampai ke kelas kami. Sekarang mereka duduk di kursi belakang, yang kosong. Masih di barisan kami sih..." Cetuk jari ke dagu, dia melanjutkan.

"Dan tampaknya Heiji sudah mengadaptasi sedikit bahasa gaul Indonesia."

...

Memutuskan untuk menanyakan mengenai hal itu nanti (makin banyak detilnya rasanya kepalanya makin mau memberontak untuk dikenalkan pada dinding terdekat), Elden melirik ke Fura yang masih asik. Lalu dia memutuskan untuk menjelaskan sendiri kondisi di kelasnya. "... Shinichi, sang protagonis utama. Tidak diketahui apakah dia Kaito KID yang menyamar sampai-sampai Hakuba ikutan di kekacauan fiktif-jadi-nyata ini, atau Conan yang menenggak antidote sementara maupun permanen. Dia duduk di sebelah Fura. Nanti Fura yang bertugas mengecek apakah ada kemungkinan salah satu dari mereka Kaito Kuroba yang menyamar, soalnya di antara kita semua dia yang paling terobsesi sama Magic Kaito dan udah baca semua komiknya jadi dia pasti kenal segala gerak-gerik tipuan Kaito- _mungkin_." Memberi penekanan, mengingat kecepatan tangan dan distraksi pesulap-slash-pencuri internasional tersebut sungguh sangat tidak bersahabat dengan gerakan mata manusia.

"Haruka dan Elaine akan membantu, sementara gw dan Frau ngumpulin data mengenai transfer mereka lebih lanjut." Elden yang sekarang tingkahnya seakan-akan dia adalah ketua geng self-proclaimed membagikan tugas. Kepalanya beralih ke teman sekelasnya yang... masih sibuk dan nyolokin hardisk sana-sini. "Ngomong-ngomong lo lagi ngapain sih Fur, berisik amat cetak cetek..."

Yang ditanya masih sibuk klak-klik sana-sini. "Ngefolder semua file yang berkaitan sama Meitantei Conan sama Magic Kaito dong. Terus di-rar. Terus di-password. Terus di-file lagi dan di-password lagi sampe 5x, terus di-hidden. Terus di-write protect. Dan tidak lupa backup dibuat sebanyak 5 biji dan disimpan dalam-dalam di system data di tempat yang tidak akan pernah terpikirkan orang waras untuk mencarinya a.k.a di bagian _help_-nya. Kalian juga, nih kopi ke leptop kalian! Di-cut, ya!" Fura pun menyodorkan 4 biji eksternal hardisk sekaligus.

Haruka mangap, tapi ngambil satu karena tahu kalau dibantah pasti Fura ngopiin sendiri ke laptop mereka. Elden sweatdropped, terus ngambil salah satu hardisk setelah mengeluarkan laptopnya dari dalam tas yang memang selalu dibawanya, diikuti dengan Frau dan Elaine yang memang senantiasa membawa laptop mereka. "Buat apa dah?" Pemuda itu bertanya bingung sambil mencolokkan flashdisk tersebut, dan berjengit seketika melihat size filenya. Ajigile 250GB++ setelah di-compress dan di-rar!? Isinya apaan aja!?

"Tadi gw ngecek internet buat ngeliat apakah ada chapter kelewat dimana mereka terjun ke Indonesia," Fura menjawab dengan nada skeptis. Ya mana ada lah! "... Dan... Gw nemuin kalo semua data yang berkaitan dengan Detective Conan dan Magic Kaito lenyap dari muka dunia internet maupun irl. Ilang blas blas. Nihil. Bahkan ngetik Gosho Aoyama cuma menghasilkan komik Yaiba. Kalian nggak heran, temen sekelas kita gak ada yang nyadar kalau Shinichi Kudo transfer ke sekolah kita? Se-nggak terkenal apapun Conan di sekolah kita, tapi kan rajin tayang tiap minggu di Ind*siar!" Lanjutnya berapi-api.

"Lah, tapi di data leptopmu dan gw masih ada tuh." Ucap Elden polos.

"Meneketehe. Makanya sebelum ilang kita bek-ap dulu gitu loh."

"Ya kalo bakal ilang juga percuma dibek-ap!"

"Namanya juga jaga-jaga!"

"Memori leptop gw dah nipis nih! Mana bisa dikopi!" Ga rela sumpah kalau dia harus kehilangan koleksi Star Trek sama back-up game Assassin Creeds-nya. Gak rela!

"Ya gampang, pindahin semua file lo ke hardisk 500 giga yang baru gw kasih itu terus file Conan-nya dipindahin deh. File-file lo bisa dititip ke external hardisk gw. Gw kan minjemin."

"Tapi kan tetep ga muat—Wait, lo mau minjemin?" Elden terhenyak. Kesambet apaan nih anak sampe mau minjemin keempat hardisk eksternalnya—wait, ngapain dia bawa-bawa hardisk eksternal sampai empat biji sekaligus dengan kurang kerjaannya ke sekolah?

Fura angkat bahu. "Ya iyalah. Sampai semua kegilaan ini selese. _Not like I'm using them much after this 3 hard drive bays my Kuro-chan's having_..." Seakan ingin menekankan fakta yang baru diberikannya, Fura mengelus laptop kesayangan dengan memori total 1920GB yang baru didapatkannya sebulan lalu itu sambil nyengir nista ke arah Elden. "Lagian, gw awalnya emang mo bagi anime yang gw punya, bukannya dari dulu kalian yang minta tapi gw kelupaan terus? Pas banget gw inget bawa terus karena mengingat betapa miskinnya hardisk internal kalian, gw berbaik hati membawakan dan berniat meminjamkan hardisk eksternal gw sampe kalian kopi ke CD-R atau DVD-R semua."

Gondok karena sebal dan memang ngiri, Elden diem aja terus memulai aksi kopi-kopian yang kayaknya bakal makan waktu lama. Ketiga temannya cuma nyengir terus meniru aksi yang dilakukannya. Fura sendiri sudah nyante dan tampak memikirkan sesuatu.

Haruka naik alis. "Ada apa, Fur?" Yang ditanya cuma diem sebentar terus menjentikkan jarinya. "Oh ya, selain gw masukin semua movie, OVA, special, game ("Ngapain lo masukin gem yang bahkan bahasanya aja lo gak bisa baca sedikitpun?!" Protes Elden pun diabaikan seperti daun musim gugur), dan segala tetek bengek lainnya, gw juga masukin koleksi gambar dan—" Senyum tanpa dosa. "Doujin gw. Simpen aja ya, siapa tau bisa buat blekmel."

Elden, Frau, dan Haruka keselek seketika.

Elaine sumringah.

"LO MASUKIN DOUJIN YAOI KE HARDDISK YANG SEKARANG LAGI GW KOPI!? YAOWOH FUR, KALO SEKARANG SITUASI LAGI GAK GENTING GW CEKOKIN LO PAKE BAYCLIN!"

Sekali lagi, protes Elden terkacangkan bagai batu di pinggir jalan. Adiknya cuma meringis sebagai reaksi lanjutan, tapi pasrah. Haruka terlihat seakan dunia akan berakhir.

"Fur, gw gak tau apakah lo dengerin gw selama ini, tapi gw gak fujo—" "Gw tau." "... Najis lo. Gw harap ada lobang di bawah lo sekarang yang akan menjerumuskanmu ke neraka yaoi." "Terima kasih."

Elaine dengan semangat '45 menclok di samping Fura. "Ada pairing apa aja, Fur?" Mata birunya berbinar-binar layaknya anak anjing, Elden yang masih panas bingung haruskah dia melembek melihat pemandangan unyu tersebut atau merasa terganggu. Fura menepuk kepala Elaine layaknya kakak yang baik. "Utamanya sih KaiShin, tapi ada HeiShin juga, HeiKai, HakuKai, dan HeiHaku. HakuShin juga ada. Yah cuma ada Gosho Boys doang sih buat yaoinya. Beberapa netral, dan ada pairing straightnya juga buat yang doujinnya gw anggap unyu..."

Matanya melirik ke arah kaum pemrotes yang tampak sedikit lega. "... File doujinnya gak gede-gede amat kok, gw belum sempat scan semua soalnya..." Dia tampak sedikit menyesal. Semoga koleksi doujinnya di rumah yang diumpetin di dalam peti besi bawah lantai di bawah kasurnya gak ilang, amin!

"_That aside_." Frau memulai, pose ala Shinichi sedang berpikir untuk memecahkan kasus tanpa sadar diadaptasinya. Keempat pasang mata menoleh penasaran ke anak biru itu. "Aku masih tidak mengerti, apakah ini mimpi atau bukan. Rasanya terlalu kebetulan kalau kita, kelima orang siswa yang juga secara kebetulan sering berkumpul di tempat yang sama, dan mendadak karakter-karakter fiktif dari satu anime dan manga yang sama-sama kita sukai muncul ke dunia nyata, lalu semua orang tidak mengenal lagi anime dan manga tersebut, dan hanya kita berlima yang masih memiliki memori utuh serta datanya tidak hilang dari kepemilikan."

... Mendengar semua tuturan Frau itu, mau tidak mau keempat siswa lainnya berkontemplasi juga. Dan satu-satunya yang bisa mereka pikirkan secara serempak adalah, _"Gile Frau, bakat jadi detektif."__- Haruka _dan _"Sekarang kita tahu kepada siapa kita harus menyerahkan note heist-nya KID kalau-kalau dia nongol mendadak."__- Elden _serta "_Power of fanfiction, bro." - (kesimpulan ngaco yang tentu saja dipikirkan oleh Fura)._

Kecuali Elaine. Dia malah langsung mengambil kamus Mandarin-Indonesianya yang ketebalannya menyaingi KBBI yang memang sedang dipangkunya dan menabok Frau dengan ceria tepat di muka.

_JBUAK!_

Semuanya bengong. Terutama korban dari kesemena-menaan gadis polos tersebut. "ELAINE, KENAPA AKU DIPUKUL?! PAKAI KAMUS, LAGI!?" Ketenangan dan kekaleman seorang Frau hilang sudah, digantikan oleh tatapan ketidakpercayaan dan pipi yang mulai membiru.

Jangan-jangan dia kerasukan jin ifrit nyasar!

Sebelum Elden sempat mengambil gelas air putih dan menyembur Elaine, yang bersangkutan dengan kalem menaruh kamus tersebut dan menjelaskan. "Habisnya kamu tadi tanya kan kamu mimpi atau nggak, nah ini buktinya kamu nggak mimpi!" Dilanjutkan tawa ceria. "Maaf ya, habis kalau Elden yang dipukul bisa-bisa aku nggak dijajanin lagi."

Frau terpuruk di pojokan. Kalau gitu kenapa nggak gebok Fura atau Haruka aja, Elaine...

Sementara Elaine berusaha membujuk Fura dengan menyodorkan Nu Milk Tea dingin yang diterima setengah hati oleh sang korban untuk mengompres pipinya yang nyut-nyutan dan kembali mojok, ketiga orang yang tersisa tampak mendiskusikan langkah apa yang harus mereka ambil selanjutnya.

"Gimana nih, tiga detektif yang spesialisasinya di kasus _homicide_ ngumpul jadi satu. Mana Shinichigami ada di kelas kita lagi. Gw gak mau sekolah kita jadi TKP kasus pembunuhan, udah cukup kehororan dengan cerita 7 keajaiban sekolah!" Permasalahan pertama dari Fura. "Gw mengkhawatirkan ranking gw yang bakal jauh lebih anjlok lagi dari ranking angkatan setelah mereka bertiga masuk." Komentar datar Elden. "... Gw lebih khawatir kalau mereka tahu soal... yah, kalau mereka karakter fiktif sih. Kemampuan riset dan kehati-hatian mereka kan gak main-main. Apalagi mereka bertiga gary stu." Permasalahan paling waras dikemukakan oleh Haruka dengan lemas. Eidetic memory, tiga-tiganya? Sampah kalian bertiga, Gosho Boys, sampaaaah!

Diam sejenak.

"Kita harus nyari Kaito." Fura mengeluarkan titahnya sebagai keputusan final. "Sesuai dengan apa yang ada di komik dan juga banyak doujin yaoi serta fanfic, dia itu anak emasnya Lady Luck, beda sama Shinichi yang dianak-bawangkan. Kita harus menggeret dia masuk sekolah ini demi perdamaian dan keseimbangan Yin Yang dunia!" Kepal tangan semangat, membuat yang lain sweatdropped berbarengan.

"Tapi bagaimana caranya? Kita tidak tahu apakah mereka eksis hanya nama dan tubuhnya saja, atau mereka benar-benar karakter yang keluar dari komik." Suara halus Fura membuat mereka menengok, rupanya dia sudah tidak ngambek lagi. Lihat saja bagaimana dia menggenggam Nu Milk Tea dengan santai di tangan. Elaine yang sudah bergabung dengan mereka terdiam. "Kita tanya saja~" Usulnya. "Kan Shinichi detektif terkenal, jadi tidak aneh kalau dia ditanyakan apakah dia meitantei dari Jepang yang pernah kita dengar di koran. Sama halnya dengan Hakuba dan Heiji, juga Sera~"

...

Ide yang super brilian, Elaine!

"Oke, kalo gitu tugas lo nanyain Sera; tapi tanya aja dia detektif apa bukan, setahu gw dia belum terlalu terkenal soalnya. Bilang aja kau pernah liat dia di website Jepang gitu. Frau, lo tanyain Heiji sama Hakuba, siapin earplug kalo perlu. Gw mendoakan keselamatan gendang telingamu, bro. Gw sama Fura nanyain Shinichi. Jam istirahat masih ada 20 menit, jadi 10 menit lagi kita kumpul lagi disini okeh? Barang kalian dijaga sama Haruka aja, jaga-jaga kalau-kalau salah satu dari mereka berempat datang kesini; atau malah KID yang nyamperin." Elden bagi-bagi tugas. "Nggak ada pertanyaan? Oke si—"

"Kalo gw di-dart watch gimana?" Tanya Haruka.

"... Emang ada ya bagian tubuh lo yang bisa di-dartwatch selain muka?" Elden lempeng ngeliat temennya yang ketutup dari atas sampe bawah. Syal, jaket, fashionista bener sih Haruka. "Ya gampang lah, pinjem aja kamusnya Elaine buat tempeleng Shinichi sebelum dia nge-dart lo." "Kalo gw kena knock out gas-nya KID?" "Tahan nafas. Biasanya dia bakal ngomong atau nyengir dulu sebelum ngelempar bom asap." Kali ini Fura yang ngejawab. "Kalo diserang Watson?" "Gak bakal, lah!" "Gimana kalo Heiji bawa-bawa shinainya?! Atau Sera pake Jeet Kune Do-nya!?" "... Haruka, kamu terlalu parno. Gunakanlah ilmu penggorengan yang kamu pelajari dari menonton sekian videonya Hungary dari Hetalia. Kemana-mana kamu selalu bawa karena terinspirasi darinya, kan?" Ucapan kalem Frau membuat Elden dan Fura melotot. Haruka bawa penggorengan kemana-mana!?

"Ah, iya." Senyum ceria Haruka yang mendadak jadi tidak terlalu inosen terbentuk. "Oke deh, kalian gutlak ya~ Kalau sampai 10 menit nggak ada yang balik, aku akan kejar kalian setelah sembunyiin ini barang-barang di lemari dinding tersembunyi di belakang meja di sudut." Haruka meraba penggorengan mini yang dia tempatkan di holster di punggungnya. Siap, mantap, dan oke untuk mengganyang siapapun yang berani mendekat.

Semuanya mengangguk, beberapa merinding.

Sepertinya mereka harus mulai mengalihkan obsesi Haruka dari anime Hetalia...

* * *

_xXx_

_Bersambung ke chapter 2_


	3. Chapter 2: And Then, It Goes Downhill

**Disclaimer:** Karakter dari Meitantei Conan dan Magic Kaito adalah kepemilikan Aoyama Gosho. Saya hanyalah seorang fansnya yang dengan seenak jidat meminjam karakternya untuk dinistai sepenuh hati.

**Summary: **Sebuah kehidupan biasa di sekolah yang lebih dari biasa, lima orang murid biasa yang menggemari manga yang sama harus menghadapi kenyataan bahwa hari-hari mereka akan diubah menjadi sangat tidak biasa. Entah kutukan atau berkah? Jawabannya hanya dapat dibentuk oleh mereka sendiri... Dan kenalan-kenalan baru mereka, tentu saja.

**Rating: **Untuk sementara? **T**. Kedepannya tergantung jalannya cerita.

**Pairing: **Yang resmi bakal jadi baru future KaiShin dan HeiKazu. Yang lain bisa berubah seiring perkembangan cerita.

**Warning:** Masih shounen-ai menjurus BL. Bahasa campur-aduk. Penistaan karakter. Apdet suka-suka Author. OCs. Full pipa aer. Spoiler komik Conan sampai chapter terbaru. Beware!

**A/N:** Sumpah demi apa nulis Gosho Boys susah banget, apalagi Sera orz. Semoga sesuai standar pembaca sekalian TvT

* * *

**Chapter 2:** And Then, It Goes Downhill

.

.

.

"_Target spotted. Ready to approach_."

Terlihat sosok dua orang dengan seragam mengintai dengan sangat mencurigakannya dari balik pilar yang terletak di dekat kantin, yang diintai terlihat sedang membeli mi bakso Bu Erte. Di sekelilingnya, terlihat banyak siswi-siswi dengan _kira-kira eyes_ dan berbisik-bisik sambil bersemu merah memandangi _eye candy _baru di sekolah mereka, bahkan beberapa di antaranya memotret diam-diam pake hape. Cowok-cowok di sekitar cuma bisa memandang antara ngiri dan kagum.

Ya mau gimana, anak baru itu emang ganteng sih.

Elden facepalm mendengar gumaman dari sohib ajaibnya tersebut. "Lo kira ini Mission Impossible..." "Kan mirip!" Fura mendesis, sebelum membuat gestur 'shhht' ketika subjek intaian mereka tampak menoleh cepat ke arah mereka, menatap dengan mata penuh kecurigaan. Untung mereka sempet ngumpet. "Njir, gw lupa kalo indera keenam Shinichigami itu maknyus..." umpat Fura, sebelum mengintip lagi ke arah Shinichi yang menerima mangkuk baksonya dan membayar. Elden ikut ngintip.

"Jadi, gimana deketinnya nih?"

"... Gimana ya."

Mereka berdua bingung. Kebingungan yang lekas digantikan kekagetan karena mendadak sosok berkulit keling datang mendekati Shinichi, diikuti salam khas yang sudah sangat familiar di telinga mereka.

"Yo, Kudo!"

Heiji! Kenapa dia malah kesini!

Seketika tanpa dikomando dua kepala langsung nengok ke arah datangnya detektif Osaka tersebut, dan benar saja, ada Frau di balik semak-semak. Kepala biru itu tidak mungkin disalah-kenali. "... Harusnya gw ngintai Hakuba ya." Gumam Elden, sebelum dengan kasual menghampiri adiknya. Frau bingung. "... Hakuba di kelas, Heiji mendadak ke kantin jadi aku terpaksa ninggalin.." Akunya. Elden mengangguk mendengarkan penjelasan masuk akal tersebut.

"Gini, sekarang lo balik ke Hakuba aja. Gw sama Fura ngintipin mereka berdua. Gimana?" Kepala biru itu mengangguk setuju, "Oke. Good luck." dan langsung berlari cabut ke kelas. Elden balik ke tempat Fura, sebelum narik yang bersangkutan keluar dari balik pilar.

"Lo ngapain, Den?!"

"... Mencurigakan banget tauk kalau dari balik pilar. Udah kita sekalian pesen makan aja buat yang lain juga, duduk di meja nggak terlalu mencolok. Banyak yang ngeliatin mereka juga toh." Elden langsung ke tukang batagor dan mi goreng. Fura diem gondok, sebelum mendadak dia dapet ide super jenius.

Ide super jenius dan nekat, that is.

Mata Fura yang hitam bulat berkilat memandangi sekeliling dengan cepat. Semua mata tengah tertuju pada dua murid Jepang yang baru pindah, pedagang makanan, menu, atau makanan. Gut.

Tangan narik Elden yang untungnya gak berat-berat amat badannya. "Heh? Ngapa—"

"_**Hiaaat!"**_

Dengan mengandalkan gaya sentrifugal, pemuda berambut merah itu pun dilontarkan ke arah duo detektif muda.

"KUDAAAAAAAA!" Elden ngumpat.

"WAAAA!" Heiji tereak.

"Geh-!?" Shinichi bengong.

Lalu dengan suara gabruk yang ricuh, mereka bertiga berakhir tepar di atas lante kantin. Dan karena Shinichi masih megang mangkok mi baksonya, mangkok tersebut juga ikut terlibat dalam TKP dan berakhir di atas kepalanya Heiji.

Hening sejenak. Proses registrasi data.

"... _HOTTTOOOOOOOO_!"

Heiji loncat-loncat kayak celananya kebakaran, Shinichi masih bengong memandangi makanannya yang sekarang berakhir di lantai dan kepala Heiji. Yang loncat-loncat akhirnya berhenti setelah ditontonin sekian siswa yang langsung kabur kena death glarenya. Lalu death glarenya diarahkan ke pelaku penumpahan mangkok ke kepalanya, yang sekarang sendirian duduk di tanah (Shinichi udah berdiri sambil membersihkan bajunya). Elden kicep, lalu nelen ludah.

"Er—"

'_Faaaak.' _

Matanya langsung melirik ke samping, berusaha mencari pelaku sebenarnya atas kejadian hancur ini, tapi tiada mendapati. Dia bengong. '_FURA BRENGSEK, DIA KABUR! AWAS AJA YA NTAR KOLEKSI DOUJINMU GW DELETE SELAMANYA DAN WALLPAPERMU GW GANTI SAMA BOBOBOBO—Berapa bo sih yang dia punya?!' _Selesai mengumpat-umpat dalam hati, perhatian Elden kembali ke arah Heiji yang terlihat mendekat. Lalu kerahnya ditarik mendadak.

Makin lama makin maknyus saja ini kejadian berlangsung...

"MASALAHMU APA HAH?!" '_What's your problem_', otak Elden berbaik hati menrenslet ke bahasa Inggris di kala kepanikan melanda. Sungguh nggak ada gunanya. "HATI-HATI, DONG!" Wah ternyata benar kata Frau, dia sudah mengadaptasi sedikit bahasa gaul Indonesia. Elden angkat tangan di depan dada, ekspresinya galau antara pengen ketawa sama aksen Heiji yang nggak biasa atau diem ketakutan karena baru dibentak.

Dia akhirnya memilih yang kedua, takut dibentak lagi. Bisa pecah gendang telinganya...

.

xXx

.

Hari ini adalah hari sial kesekian dalam hidupnya, begitulah keputusan seorang Kudo Shinichi. Seminggu sudah dia berada di Indonesia demi memastikan kebenaran kabar dari Akai Shuuichi (yang masih tengah menyamar sebagai Subaru Okiya) bahwa anggota B.O (Black Organization, Organisasi Hitam, red.) yang sangat dikenalnya a.k.a membuatnya ciut jadi Conan tengah menyebarluaskan operasinya ke negara anggota ASEAN ini, terutama daerah yang padat penduduk dan tinggi _crime rate_nya, yaitu daerah ibukota.

'_Gin no yarou, bahkan saat dia tidak mengincarku dia masih merepotkanku..' _

Hattori bahkan mengikutinya ke Indonesia setelah mendengarkan rencananya untuk migrasi ke negara tetangga demi menerima secuil informasi mengenai keberadaan ketua Organisasi Hitam, dan tidak mau menerima kata tidak darinya demi membantu sahabatnya. Bahkan dia nekat kabur dari rumah setelah menitipkan pesan pada ibunya untuk tidak memberitahukan hal ini pada ayahnya. Hattori gila. Kepergiannya pada awalnya ditentang oleh Kazuha (yang hanya diberitahu dia akan pergi untuk beberapa lama untuk mengurus sebuah kasus besar), tapi akhirnya dilepas juga setelah menerima tamparan, bantingan Aikido, dan sebuah janji untuk mengabari gadis itu minimal sehari sekali, tidak peduli melalui media apa. Mungkin dia ogah menjadi prototype Ran kedua. Alhasil, Hattori Heiji menaiki pesawat dengan bekas merah di muka dan badan encok dimana-mana.

Terima kasih kepada eidetic memory pemuda Osaka tersebut, dia bisa dengan cukup fasih berbahasa Indonesia kaku setelah belajar intensif selama seminggu. Bahkan menyempatkan diri untuk belajar bahasa gaul. Hal tersebut cukup penting, mengingat peran mereka sebagai murid SMA, kedok yang digunakan dalam operasi rahasia yang entah akan memakan waktu berapa lama ini. Entah sudah berapa kasus yang bisa dia pecahkan hanya dengan mengandalkan informasi yang didapat melalui kabar burung di sekitar kalangan kaum muda. Informasi mereka adalah tambang emas (well, sebagian besar). Shinichi sendiri sudah mempelajarinya selama sebulan, namun masih sangat banyak kosakata yang harus dihapalkannya. Belum lagi ratusan bahasa daerah dan juga pembagian kata-kata berdasarkan strata. Akhirnya dia menyerah dan memulai dengan bahasa yang paling umum dipakai di kalangan masyarakat kota besar terlebih dahulu, yaitu bahasa Indonesia biasa. Lengkap dengan bahasa gaul tentu saja, tetapi bahasa gaul Indonesia... bisa berubah dalam kurun waktu yang sangat singkat.

Tanpa sadar, dia menghela nafas sambil menunggu mi bakso sapi yang dipesannya matang.

Sebulan telah lewat semenjak dirinya meminum antidote paling mutakhir yang bisa diciptakan Haibara setelah penelitian panjang selama satu tahun lebih. Sejauh ini, tubuhnya tidak menunjukkan gejala-gejala untuk mengalami penciutan ulang (berkeringat mendadak padahal udara dingin, rasa panas, atau detak jantung yang meningkat intensitasnya). Identitasnya sebagai Conan untuk sementara disembunyikan dengan kedok Edogawa Fumiyo (tentu saja ibunya sudah dimintai tolong terlebih dahulu untuk penyamaran) yang menjemputnya untuk tinggal bersamanya karena 'ayah'nya mengalami kecelakaan lalu lintas dan dirawat di rumah sakit di Amerika, dan ingin melihat Conan. Tentu saja Ran dengan berurai airmata haru serta khawatir langsung menyanggupi dan bahkan menyuruh Conan untuk lekas pergi demi melihat ayahnya. Dan juga untuk mengabarinya sesekali.

Terima kasih kepada dasi pita pengubah suara milik Professor Agasa, dia masih bisa melakukan hal tersebut.

Bahkan, dia membawa semua alat-alatnya yang dipakainya ketika dia masih menjadi Conan bersamanya. Mulai dari sepatu penguat tenaga yang sudah dimodifikasi dengan sepatu ukurannya oleh Agasa-hakase, dart watch miliknya, ikat pinggang bola sepak yang sudah disesuaikan dengan ukurannya, skate-board super tenaga matahari, sampai fax berbentuk kotak bento dan pena pengubah suara yang dipikirnya tidak berguna. Semua yang bisa digunakannya sebagai alat untuk berjaga-jaga, penting kalau ia tidak mau... kehilangan nyawa.

Dan sekarang ditambah nyawanya Hattori juga.

_Perrrrfecto. Kenapa tidak ditambah saja jadi sekalian Sera atau Hakuba datang? Makin ramai makin meriah! Oh, dan sekalian Kaitou KID juga, nggak seru kalau hanya detektif saja yang dia lindungi!_

Selesai bernarasi sarkastik dalam hati, Shinichi menerima mangkuk baksonya setelah membayar dengan harga yang cukup mengejutkan untuk membuatnya mengecek ulang. 1 yen sama dengan 115 rupiah kurang lebih disini, jadi harga semangkuk makanan yang baru dia terima itu... 70 yen!? Baiklah, mungkin nanti dia harus membawa sedikit dari supnya untuk diteliti kandungan apa saja yang ada di dalamnya. _Better safe than sorry._

Atau mengecek harga bahan makanan di pasaran, itu juga bagus.

"Yo, Kudou!"

Baru saja dia hendak beranjak untuk menyantap makan paginya, suara beraksen Osaka-ben yang sudah sangat dikenalnya memanggil, menarik perhatiannya.

Hela nafas.

"_Apa, Hattori_..." Dijawabnya panggilan sohib sesama detektifnya itu dengan kemageran sejati, lengkap dengan muka deadpan. Membuat yang memanggil mengernyit dengan tatapan gak percaya. Sohibnya yang paling oke, bes prennya, bro for lifenya, menjawab sapaannya yang sangat antusias dengan begitu lemes!?

Oke, mungkin hal ini ada kaitannya dengan jet lag dan perbedaan waktu yang rupanya masih menghinggapi detektif Timur yang hobinya begadang itu, mengingat fakta bahwa mereka baru saja sampai di Indonesia dua hari lalu. Tapi tetep aja...! Gak pren nih, Kudo!

Mendekat dengan dalih ingin berbisik di dekat telinga Shinichi, Heiji menggunakan tangannya untuk menutupi kemungkinan suara bocor keluar. "... _Tadi rupanya aku tidak sendirian pindah ke kelas 11 IPA. Hakuba juga pindah kesini_." Perkataan Heiji membuat mata Shinichi sedikit membelalak, terkejut. Beneran aja pemikirannya kalau Hakuba jadi pindah kesini. Dia baru bertemu dengan detektif separuh Inggris itu dua kali sebagai Conan, tapi setahunya dia tidak pernah berurusan dengan kasus di luar wilayah Inggris dan Jepang...?

Kecuali...

"_Kau sudah menanyakan alasan kenapa dia pindah kesini_?" Bisik Shinichi balik, untunglah kantin sekolah ini ramainya nggak ketulungan. Heiji mengangguk. "_Tentu saja, kau kira aku ini apa. Meskipun dia tidak menjelaskan detil hingga kami berdebat saat berjalan dari ruang guru, sih._.." _'Ukuran staples guru itu mengerikan...' _"_Lalu? Apa alasannya?_" tanya Shinichi nggak sabaran. Heiji menyeringai, lalu dengan ekspresi seakan-akan ada hal yang menarik dari apa yang akan diucapkannya, dia menjelaskan.

"_Pencuri perma_—"

"KUDAAAAAAAA!"

Satu tubrukan, satu teriakan, satu mangkuk melayang, dan satu Heiji loncat kemudian, Shinichi mendapati dirinya bengong di lantai kantin yang untungnya terbuat dari ubin keramik. Dia bisa melihat kepala berambut merah ngejreng bagaikan batu bata yang berantakan di depannya. Dan ketika kepala itu menoleh untuk menatap Heiji yang sedang kebakaran jenggot, Shinichi terhenyak. Ini kan pemuda dari kelasnya tadi, yang terlihat berantem sambil toyor-toyoran dan injek-injekan dengan gadis di belakangnya...

Menghela nafas sambil berdiri dan membersihkan bajunya, dia menyadari mangkuk baksonya masih di kepala Heiji.

Yang sekarang tengah meneror si anak merah itu.

"..." Memutuskan kalau kasus pembunuhan pertamanya di negara baru ini lebih baik tidak berkaitan dengan sahabatnya _yang datang bersamanya_, Shinichi berjalan dan menepuk pundak Heiji. "Hattori." "APA!? AKU SIBUK-" _"... Your fly's open_."

Setelah memastikan Heiji yang sekarang wajahnya menyaingi tomat matang sedang sibuk membenarkan bagian pakaiannya yang baru disebut Shinichi (dan kebetulan sekali perkataannya memang benar, padahal dia hanya mengatakan itu untuk mendistraksi Heiji), yang bersangkutan menghela nafas dan menghampiri pemuda serba merah yang menabrak mereka itu. "Maafkan darah tinggi temanku. Kau tidak apa?"

Yang ditanya hanya menghela nafas lega, lalu mengangguk. "Nggak papa. Lo sendiri gapapa? Er, kalo mau temen lo bisa pake baju olahraga gue, ini salah gue juga sih nggak ngeliat-liat dan nggak hati-hati..." ucap Elden sambil mengumpati Fura dalam hati. Salah Fura ini harusnya, salah diaaa!

Shinichi frustasi juga mentranslate perkataan Elden barusan. Latihan bersama guru bahasanya ternyata tidak sia-sia. Gurunya menekankan bahwa dia harus, WAJIB belajar bahasa gaul demi kelangsungan hidupnya di SMA Indonesia. Tapi mau bagaimanapun, mengucapkannya tetap saja susah. Untung saja Bahasa Indonesia mirip-mirip pelafalannya dengan bahasa Jepang...

"Iya, aku tidak apa-apa. _Hoi, Hattori. Dia menawarkan baju ganti, mau atau tidak_?" Kepala hitam itu menoleh ke arah manusia Osaka yang sudah selesai panikan. Sekarang dia tengah menyingkirkan topi mangkuk mi dari kepalanya. Dan hanya dijawab dengan geraman. Shinichi sweatdropped, lalu kembali menoleh ke Elden.

"Oke, kami terima tawaranmu kalau begitu, err..." "Elden. Elden Regnflod." ".. Right, Elden. Senang berkenalan denganmu, walau sepertinya... Hattori tidak begitu senang." Shinichi nyengir ke arah sohibnya, yang memandang tidak percaya. Kenapa bes prennya malah antagonisin dia...

Elden menghela nafas dan akhirnya berdiri juga, sambil menepuk celana seragamnya yang berdebu. Yah, setidaknya rencana mereka untuk menyelidiki dua dari empat detektif yang ada berhasil... Walau sedikit ekstrim.

Dan bukan berarti dia melupakan kerjaannya Fura. Lihat saja ya, anak jail satu itu... Awasss kalau ketemu nanti!

.

xXx

.

"Hatchiii!"

"... Fur, kau pilek? Nih, tisu."

"Ah, danks..."

Insiden pemindahan tisu tersebut terjadi di bawah jendela yang terletak di depan kelas 11 IPA. Sebenarnya spot tersebut sangat mencurigakan dan sangat obvious sekali untuk dua investigator amatir mengawasi detektif terkenal dan sudah sangat tersohor (walaupun di dunia fiktif, _but still_). Frau sudah mencoba menjelaskannya pada Fura yang datang 2 menit lalu dengan nafas bengek, tapi yang bersangkutan malah mendiamkannya dan menyuruhnya tetap mengintip lewat spot tersebut.

Seakan-akan dia memang ingin mereka ditemukan.

... Frau tidak akan pernah mengerti jalan pikiran seorang Fura.

Menyeka hidungnya yang masih bengek dengan tisu yang diberikan, gadis itu kembali membalikkan badannya sambil mengintip melalui jendela yang tingginya hanya sepaha itu. Target mereka, Hakuba Saguru tampak berada di kelas, dengan kekaleman dan ketenangan seorang ningrat menjawab satu persatu pertanyaan dari teman-teman sekelas yang mengerubunginya karena penasaran layaknya menjawab pertanyaan wartawan-wartawan iseng. Di tangannya terdapat koran hari ini, sepertinya koran K*mpas kalau dilihat dari logonya.

... Dan ada koran Sindo juga terselip di tas yang dikaitkan di sebelah mejanya...

Bukan hanya dua koran itu. Ada koran terselip lagi di sela tasnya yang lain... Bahasa Jepang? Terus kayaknya masih ada beberapa koran di belakang koran tersebut, ajigile dah dia kerja sambilan jadi agen koran ya?

_Yang bener ajalah__,__ Fur._

"Fur!"

Senggolan Frau membuat Fura sadar kalau Hakuba mendadak berdiri, terlihat pamit pada yang mengerubunginya, dan berjalan dengan tenang keluar kelas. Gut. Ini yang dia tunggu!

Namun yang tidak dia antisipasi adalah kemunculan Sera secara mendadak dari pintu kelas Bahasa, dengan Elaine mengikutinya.

"_Oh shit_." bisik Fura, mata memicing seketika dan menggunakan Frau sebagai tameng. Tentu saja tidak berhasil, mengingat tingginya 170 cm dan tinggi Frau 160 cm saja. Elaine menghampiri mereka ceria, membiarkan Sera yang terlihat menyadari sesuatu menghampiri Hakuba yang baru saja menapak keluar kelas dan menaikkan alis melihat keabsurban yang terjadi di hadapannya ini.

"_Kau... Detektif Hakuba Saguru?_" Sapaan dari pr—ehem, gadis yang tidak dikenalnya juga tidak membantu. Terlebih lagi dia menyapanya dalam bahasa Jepang. Hakuba hanya mengangguk sambil mengernyitkan alis, terlihat waspada. "_Ah, ternyata benar! Conan-kun pernah menceritakan tentang dirimu, kasus di vila emas itu!_" Sera terlihat bersemangat, sebelum memperkenalkan dirinya. "_Aku Sera Masumi, detektif! Pindah dari Teitan, teman dari Edogawa Conan, detektif cilik rival abadinya KID!"_

Mata Saguru berkedip mendengarkan julukan 'rival abadi KID' melekat pada seorang anak kecil yang baru ditemuinya dua kali itu. Dia memang tahu kalau Edogawa Conan adalah seorang anak yang jenius, tetapi sampai didubbing rival abadi KID...?

Sementara Hakuba berbincang dengan Sera dalam bahasa Jepang yang mendengarkannya saja Fura nggak bisa, gadis itu menarik Elaine dan Frau mendekat. "... Perubahan taktik. Sera nggak bisa ikut, dia kan belum tahu Akai masih idup..." Berbisik super pelan, takut kedengeran Sera. Argh, mungkin nanti-nanti mereka harus belajar bahasa Jawa _for the sake of secrecy. _Hei, kedengarannya tidak buruk. Atau pake kamus Primbon buat kode sekalian biar maknyus.

"Lah jadi gimana piye? Aku udah terlanjur nanya macem-macem ke Sera..." Elaine protes. Frau puter otak. "Bagaimana kalau begini. Kau tunjukkan saja ekspresi kepuasan sudah mengetahui apa yang kau mau, lalu perlakukan dia seperti teman biasa. Bisa?" Elaine mengangguk. Soal akting, serahkan saja padanya~!

Fura melirik jamnya. 1 menit lagi sampai waktu perjanjian, dan Hakuba belum bisa digeret. Gimana ini ateu teeeh.

Elaine seperti membaca pikiran sohibnya itu, sebelum membisikkan sesuatu ke Frau. Yang langsung dianggukkan oleh anak biru itu. Berdehem, Frau menarik perhatian duo Nihon-jin yang tengah mengobrol dengan asiknya. "Um, Hakuba-kun," Japanese honorific, jelasin ke Hakuba nanti aja kali ya. "Maaf menginterupsi pembicaraanmu dengan Sera-san, tetapi Hei- Hattori-san menyuruhku dan Fura," Tunjuk ke arah gadis yang dimaksud, yang bengong melihat bro-nya berbohong dengan super lancarnya. "Untuk memanggil Anda. Ada pembicaraan penting, katanya."

Satu kerutan alis mengatakan pada pemuda biru itu kalau Hakuba tidak mempercayai kata-katanya, tetapi dia menoleh pada Sera dan mengatakan sesuatu yang membuat gadis itu tampak menjadi keras kepala, dan satu kalimat kalem lainnya dari Hakuba membuat Sera terkesiap, dan segera berlari ke arah... Ruang guru. Huh.

Dia ngomong apaan ke Sera...?

"Baiklah, um..." Hakuba tampak menggantung kalimatnya, jelas sekali dia menginginkan Frau mengenalkan namanya. Yang dipandangi hanya tersenyum. "Frau, Frau Rainriver. Dia menunggumu di ruang belakang ruang BP, katanya kami disuruh mengantar..."

Elaine dan Fura cuma bisa saling berpandangan, dan berharap kalau kemampuan telepati dan improvisasi sohib mereka yang lain bisa diandalkan. Semoga Elden sudah membawa minimal Heiji ke basecamp mereka...!

.

xXx

.

_Di basecamp, 10 menit sebelum istirahat berakhir_

.

.

.

"Er... Muat gak? Sekali lagi sori ya, ntar gw laundriin baju lo deh." Elden merisleting tasnya, memandang ke arah Heiji yang sudah memakai baju olahraganya. Untung saja hari ini guru olahraganya nggak masuk, OR kan pelajaran kedua... Sial-sial anak Osaka itu terpaksa pakai antara baju bau kuah bakso atau kaos olahraga bau keringet.

Pilihannya jelek banget, sumpah.

Yang diajak ngomong hanya men-death glare dengan sangat intensnya, membenarkan kaus olahraga yang sedikit terlipat di belakang. Bajunya terlihat sudah dibungkus plastik bekas kotak bekal punya Haruka. "_You better_." Shinichi, yang tengah duduk bersila di lantai dekat tempat mereka nongkrong, menghela nafas. Kayaknya capek dengan kekeraskepalaan sohibnya. "Hattori... Sudah, maafkan sajalah, dia kan tidak sengaja."

Haruka yang bertugas menjaga basecamp? Sedari tadi hanya membuka-tutup mulut, setelah jawdrop sampe lante ketika melihat duo detektif yang selama ini ngiterin otaknya mendadak nongol di depannya aja gitu. Yah, dia udah ngeliat Heiji sih, tapi tetep aja!

Belum juga dia selesai kaget mangap, datang ketiga orang lain yang dua di antaranya sudah dia kenal. "Er... Yo." Fura langsung menjadikan Frau sebagai tameng (baca: tumbal) dari Elden yang mukanya langsung hampir jadi semerah wajahnya dan menghampiri gadis itu dengan kecepatan kilat. Dan berlanjut dengan cacimaki dari si rambut merah dan rambut biru yang berusaha menjadi penengah, dan tentu saja subjek yang tengah dicacimaki menutup kupingnya sambil bersenandung 'lalala'.

Jurus membudeki diri universal.

Mendadak Hakuba berdehem, menarik perhatian semua individu yang berada di beskem lima gaje tersebut. Dengan tatapan mata tajam dan senyum super pede tersungging, membuat kuintet siswa biasa yang perhatiannya mau tidak mau terfokus pada Hakuba gara-gara dehaman penuh kharisma; sepenuh yang bisa diutarakan seorang siswa SMA separuh bule; mengalami radang dingin lokal dadakan.

Kok perasaan mereka mendadak gak enak...

"5 menit 13 detik 20 milidetik sebelum jam pelajaran ketiga di hari pertama transfer dimulai," Hakuba mulai bicara, jam sakunya di tangan, matanya memandang bagaikan scanner. "3 orang detektif dari Jepang, pengecualian dengan Sera-kun, berkumpul di sebuah tempat tersembunyi di sebuah sekolah setelah, ah... Berinteraksi dengan lima orang siswa yang seharusnya tidak mengenal identitas mereka, kecuali sangat rajin dan ahli dalam mengikuti berita kepolisian." Dengan sebuah bunyi _klap_, jamnya tertutup. "... Mengingat Kudou-kun serta Hattori-kun berada dalam _undercover_ selama kurang lebih dua bulan ini, dan Kudou-kun hampir tidak ada beritanya selama dua tahun lebih dengan dalih terlibat dalam sebuah kasus besar. Dan aku sendiri? Memilih untuk menghindari media publik selama setengah tahun untuk menyelesaikan suatu kasus."

Elden gelisah, Frau menelan ludah.

Dengan sangat arogannya, Hakuba lanjut. "Katakan saja, dengan sangat kebetulan, kalian sangat rajin dalam mengikuti berita kepolisian. Kenapa lima siswa biasa harus mengetahuinya? Hobi? Kemungkinan yang sangat kecil, terlebih karena berita tersebut sangat diklasifikasikan. Bisa saja kalian mengetahui kami dari berita lama, _but that doesn't explain the need to lure me, out of all people, especially using Hattori-kun as an excuse_."

Haruka garuk pala, nggak ngerti kalimat terakhirnya berhubung listening dia jelek. Fura facepalm. '_Frau bego! Kenapa lo make alesannya malah Heiji yang jelas-jelas gak temenan sama Hakuba!_'

Dengan satu tatapan tajam terakhir, digabung dengan pandangan kedua detektif lainnya yang terlihat mulai waspada; Shinichi bahkan sudah terlihat meraba jam tangannya. Uh-oh. Kabar buruk. "... Siapa kalian sebenarnya? Dari semua deduksi yang bisa kutarik, identitas kalian adalah antara FBI atau CIA undercover, atau anggota dari sebuah organisasi yang memiliki kami, para detektif yang sering terkait dengan kasus besar, sebagai musuh dari salah satu kasus. Pertanyaannya adalah... Yang mana?"

Sebelum salah satu dari keempat geng pojokan ruang BP yang waras bisa menjawab, Elaine keburu nyamber. "Salah semua!"

Hakuba tertegun karena jelas jawaban Elaine bukan merupakan salah satu dari sekian banyak prediksi respon yang dikalkulasikannya.

Tiga sohib cewek itu langsung menerjang Elaine, Fura dengan sangat tidak jelasnya berteriak, "LALALA! LALALALALA!" dan Elden juga ikut-ikutan jadi imbisil, "COBALAH TENGOK DAHAN DAN RANTING, POHON DAN KEBUN SALAH SEMUA!" dan sepertinya ikut-ikutan menulari Haruka yang mendadak jadi latah, "ER EH, ER- AI JAS MET YU AND DIS IS KREZI, BAT HIRS MAI NAMBER SO KOL MI MEIBI-"

Satu facepalm diberikan dengan penuh kesukarelaan dari seorang Frau. Yang berkontemplasi apakah dia harus headwall untuk reaksi lebih lanjut.

Ketiga detektif yang tersisa hanya memandang mereka seakan mereka baru saja bilang kalau gajah bisa terbang.

_Illogical._

Frau memandang keempat sahabatnya dengan pandangan _kalian-baru-saja-membocorkan-rahasia-kita-secara-tidak-langsung-teman-temanku-yang-tersayang_, kemudian mengusap wajah seakan istigfar. Dan sepertinya dia memang harus istigfar. Demi... Dia dosa apa di kehidupan sebelumnya sampai harus punya sohib yang kayak gini. Sayang sih sayang, tapi usia kelakuan lebih kecil daripada ukuran standar sendal swallow.

Sebuah seringai tertarik diberikan dari Heiji dan Shinichi. Seringai sengak yang sering dibilang 'cengiran-minta-dibata' dari Haruka. "... Sepertinya kalian perlu menjelaskan sesuatu pada kami." Mulai Shinichi. Bel yang berbunyi tidak dihiraukannya, meski derap langkah bergegas dari puluhan siswa lainnya yang menuju ke kelas mereka masing-masing terdengar sangat jelas. "Melihat kondisi tempat ini yang ah... Cukup tersembunyi, dan masalah yang sepertinya lebih penting daripada menghadiri kelas di awal semester, rasanya tidak masalah bila kalian membolos setengah hari, kan?"

Ekspresi horor dari kelima murid yang memandangnya itu seakan menyuarakan hal yang sama, yang terlintas dalam batin mereka saat itu juga.

_Mampus._

* * *

_xXx_

_Bersambung ke chapter 3_


End file.
